50 words on Kurosaki Ichigo and Hitsugaya Toshiro
by DiePi
Summary: Written for 1sentence in LJ, Theme set Alpha. 50 sentences on 50 words. IchiHitsu, YAOI. Rating G to R.


**Title**: 1sentence challenge Prompt Alpha  
**Author**: HeukYa  
**Genre**: General/Romance  
**Rating**: G to R  
**Pairing**: Kurosaki Ichigo/Hitsugaya Toshiro  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach sovereigns over me, not the other way round.  
**Distribution**: Fanfiction and LJ  
**Summary**: 50 themes; one sentence each  
**Spoilers**: Soul Society Arc in #45  
**Warning**: #10, #34, #41, #50-Sexual innuendo

* * *

**#01 - Comfort  
**The tight tension finally leaves the young captain but it has nothing to do with hearing that his sister will be okay; it's the large, callused hand that just landed on his shoulder, comforting his entire existence.

**#02 - Kiss  
**Rangiku demanded how he did it but Ichigo only shrugged because he was not about to share that a long, passionate kiss was all it took to leave the ever collected prodigy all flustered and hot.

**#03 - Soft  
**Hitsugaya was surprised at just how soft Kurosaki's hands were, contrary to the popular belief, but then Ichigo had always known Toshiro's were those of a newborn baby.

**#04 - Pain  
**Another blood-spluttering cough and Hitsugaya desperately pressed his lips against the crimson-tainted ones, willing the urgent contact to wash away his dying lover's pain.

**#05 - Potatoes  
**Kurosaki Ichigo watched in half-stunned amusement; who would have thought Hitsugaya Toshiro would harbour such a soft spot for mashed potatoes out of all things?

**#06 - Rain  
**It had been raining for two weeks nonstop but Ichigo found that he didn't really mind the constant downpour as he watched his small lover practically on cloud nine from all the dampness.

**#07 - Chocolate  
**"You don't like chocolate, you don't want roses, you'll shred it if I get you a teddy bear, so what the hell am I supposed to get you for Valentine's Day?!"

**#08 - Happiness  
**Only Kurosaki Ichigo could make him smile in all honesty; the pure happiness in the hazelnut orbs was pretty damn infectious.

**#09 - Telephone  
**Hitsugaya snarled, not for the first time, as he snatched away his 'phone' from the idiotic strawberry, "How many times have I got to tell you that there's no games in it?!"

**#10 - Ears  
**A shudder wrecked the prodigy's small body despite his protest as a wet tongue slowly trailed the outline of his ear with a seductively low voice whispering "I love you.".

**#11 - Name  
**Hitsugaya Toshiro was, Ichigo thought, not the most perfect name for his baby dragon; yuki hime was.

**#12 - Sensual  
**When those mesmerising teal orbs look at him, intensely burning with heated lust, the word 'sensual' does not even begin to do itself justice.

**#13 - Death  
**Death was not the end, Hitsugaya knew, but he still found himself unable to decide how he should feel when Ichigo 'died' in the real world because although death warranted sadness, it was a bit difficult when the said idiot was grinning at him across the office ten minutes later.

**#14 - Sex  
**Isshin was flabbergasted; he was just about to have some father-son bonding time, his mind set on talking about some intimate subjects with regards to the teen's blazing romance, and Ichigo had just waved it off, saying he already knew more than Isshin could ever hope to teach him.

**#15 - Touch  
**A soft, adoring touch flitted across his lips and in a blink of an eye, Hitsugaya was overwhelmed by blissful passion as Ichigo stole his breath away.

**#16 - Weakness  
**They were a weakness to each other, a perfect hostage should one be caught, but they also knew it would never happen because they were strength to each other as well.

**#17 - Tears  
**Ichigo had sometimes wondered if his yuki hime would cry crystallised tears but when he sees the turquoise orbs gleaming with unshed moisture, he decides he'd rather never find out the answer.

**#18 - Speed  
**Riding Renji's bankai had been pretty interesting experience but Ichigo had to agree as he paled slightly, that Hyourinmaru was altogether on its own level as the icy dragon soared through the air faster than a second ago under the order of one smirking Hitsugaya Toshiro.

**#19 - Wind  
**The pristine haori with a starkly clear tenth division insignia on it billowed wildly in the gusty wind like a frantic animal caught in a trap and Hitsugaya solemnly grabbed the blue hilt of his faithful zanpaktou; it was time to end it all.

**#20 - Freedom  
**He was not shackled by any means and what restrains there were, he had willingly taken them upon himself, but Hitsugaya knew the true freedom had come with the intrusion in his ice fortress by the one that went by the name of Kurosaki Ichigo.

**#21 - Life  
**Life in general was not so bad; life with each other was more than perfect.

**#22 - Jealousy  
**Jealousy was one word that did not exist in his dictionary, or so he had thought until he saw Kuchiki Rukia practically clinging on his lover's arm.

**#23 - Hands  
**The dainty hand feebly clutched his and Ichigo could not help but sob because it was the very sign of vitality making its leave from his small yuki hime.

**#24 - Taste  
**Hitsugaya blushed as he recognised the flavour of the candy that his damn vice-captain had popped into his mouth when he had opened it to snarl at her for paperwork; strawberry.

**#25 - Devotion  
**There was no one but the orange-haired teen in the turquoise eyes and there was no one but the snow-topped prodigy in the chocolate eyes.

**#26 - Forever  
**Forever; it definitely had a nice ring to it, especially with a certain violate brat in his life.

**#27 - Blood  
**As ominously red and thick as it was, Ichigo had never coiled away from the viscous fluid but he had to wince harshly when his frantic eyes caught the pristine spikes giving away its purity to the blood crawling up each tendril.

**#28 - Sickness  
**Hitsugaya eyed the teen in disbelief for a second before frowning and stated with a raised eyebrow; "You are seasick."

**#29 - Melody  
**Hitsugaya wondered if he should ask exactly what Kurosaki was humming because all of the teen's human friends were all looking at Kurosaki as if he had suddenly turned into a headless chicken the moment he mumbled something along the lines of 'My heart will go on'.

**#30 - Star  
**Ichigo did not need to look up at the night sky to see the twinkling; he had even more enchanting twilights to gaze at in those frozen teal orbs.

**#31 - Home  
**"Tadaima.", Ichigo whispered and Hitsugaya blinked once before melting into the loving embrace, softly whispering, "Okairi.".

**#32 - Confusion  
**Hitsugaya was rarely confused nor did he like being so but such was the case as he stared wide-eyed at the sprawled teen because a kiss from a drunken idiot should not feel so goddman good.

**#33 - Fear  
**They never speak their fear out aloud; there is no need because they know of each other's full well.

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder  
**As quiet as they had miraculously managed to be in the tenth division administration office, there was nothing they could do about the vocal reflection of their exploding climax; lucky a storm had provided a deafening thunder just at the right time.

**#35 - Bonds  
**Hitsugaya had never had a father in his life in Soul Society but he doubted if he would have appreciated it as he watched Kurosaki Isshin gleefully torpedoing the substitute shinigami.

**#36 - Market  
**Ichigo promises himself that he will never go to the market alone again, staring at all the freebies he had got for his currently fuming 'cute little brother'.

**#37 - Technology  
**"I appreciate your time and effort, Kurosaki,", Hitsugaya said dryly into the phone, "but did it not come to you that I do not have any means of receiving this thing called e-mail in Soul Society?"

**#38 - Gift  
**Hitsugaya could not help but stammer atypically as his turquoise eyes widened at the gift his lover had just presented to him for their tenth anniversary; a matching pair of silver wedding rings.

**#39 - Smile  
**The first time Ichigo saw his baby dragon smile, he thought his heart had just stopped; only if he knew how Hitsugaya had felt when he saw him smile the first time.

**#40 - Innocence  
**A child is innocent so Ichigo had more than a solid reason not to think that Hitsugaya Toshiro was a child, certainly not when the teal orbs were glazed with such deep lust.

**#41 - Completion  
**The heat-laced gasps were the music they danced to every night, the starkly white futon in the shadowed room their personal stage, as they passionately rocked towards the blissful, blinding completion.

**#42 - Clouds  
**Ichigo loves it when the light blue sky is spoilt generously with pure white clouds because, well, does he need to explain?

**#43 - Sky  
**"Souten ni zase, Hyourinmaru!"

**#44 - Heaven  
**"This,", Ichigo stuttered as he let his fingers ghost over his lips that had just received a taste of Hitsugaya Toshiro, "This is too good. I must have died and gone to heaven instead of Soul Society."

**#45 - Hell  
**Ichigo rushes to the rigid boy and covers the impossibly wide teal orbs because the last thing his lover needs to see is his sister skewered at the end of Aizen's zanpaktou for the second time.

**#46 - Sun  
**The crimson Sun had at last lost its hold on Seireitei and that was a cue for Ichigo to tackle his workaholic lover, snatching him away from the desk and quietening him in a breathtaking liplock.

**#47 - Moon  
**Their favourite was the crescent one; it was something they both owned, another something that connected the two.

**#48 - Waves  
**Gentle summer winds meant gentle waves, quietly breaking into white foams, but there was nothing gentle about the teeth-clashing kiss they were having on the darkened, empty beach.

**#49 - Hair  
**Hitsugaya looked at the substitute shinigami incredulously before he answered the question; "Of course. Did you think my hair stays this straight and spiked without any help?"

**#50 - Supernova  
**The sensual heat was almost painful as he writhed, delirious in crashing waves of pleasure, then with the orange-haired teen's name rolling off his tongue, suddenly everything was wiped clean out of his mind, white stars bursting into nothingness in his pitch-black vision.


End file.
